Our Secret Lullaby
by Blood On The Ball Room Floor
Summary: Milenn cant remember anything, though she is saved by a man, Vincent, who saves her from a everlasting slumber in the basement of the Shin-ra mansion. Shes indebted to him, but at once they are torn apart, Someone wants her killed, will Vincent do it? R
1. Introduction

_I do not own final fantasy, or any of the characters_

_Chapter1. Introduction._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_I could hear voices all around me, yet I couldn't see a thing, was I blind? I couldn't seem to feel, or breath, what was I? where am I for that matter… the voices grew louder. They didn't seem mad… they were… happy…_

"look, her brain functions are increasing!" said a shrill female voice

"I can't believe it! That Hojo is remarkable!" said a male voice

"can you believe it I cant!" said two voices together

"look, she is simply stunning!" said a male voice

"Dr. Hojo is a geniuses!" another male voice yelled

"look at that body" someone awed.

_She? … I'm female? The voices continued to get higher with excitement. I could not comprehend why but it must be good…_

_Suddenly_

"something's wrong?!" someone screamed

"drain the tube!" said a woman,

_she must be close to me… I could hear this voice most Clearly… I wanted to speak, but I could not, It seemed so useless in trying to do anything… everything seemed so unbeneficial. Suddenly something… an annoying sound , I could hear it loud and all around me._

"well fix it!" said another.

_I could feel my 'body' grown tense, something was wrong. I could feel every part of me burn like fire, I wanted to scream, say something but still I could not function properly._

"sir!" said a female

"WHAT?!" said a male, his voice over threw the other now hushed voices.

"she's dying sir! What do we do?!" she yelled.

"we can't drain the tube!" said a male

_I… didn't understand what was happening all I could feel was the burning in my body… _

"Sir! We need to inform, Dr. Hojo! This is his experiment!"

_finally with some unknown will, I opened my eyes, all I could see, was little round things floating up ward, a clear bluish green liquid all around me, than a very small frail feminine hand, my hand, -I believe- pressed against the glass, on the other side of the glass, I watched as blurry figures ran back and forth in white long coats, but one, a female… I could only see her as a blurry beauty… her long light brown hair fell from her shoulder, in a high pony tail, tied with a tanish yellow ribbon. Her light brown eyes stared at me with a look of downheartedness . As I looked at her, into her eyes, I suddenly grew heated with hate…_

"Dr_._Lucrecia Crescent!" yelled a man

"that's enough!, she's fine" she said cooed , "if you all would stop to think…"

_The woman suddenly pulled a soft smile across her seemingly flawless body, I abhorrent her, for some reason. In her eyes, a tragedy was playing, like a movie for me, if I hadn't known better I'd say she was trying to tell me something, but I knew, at once, I was invading her mind, her heart and soul, her well being… I didn't care, all I felt was hate, whatever hate was… I didn't even stop to think of all the thing I was thinking, all I knew was to myself I wasn't making since_

"she was just awakening, is all," she smiled again. "you… are… mine…."

_she whispered into the glass, as she placed her hand one mine, on the other side of the glass I could feel something, it felt warm, for once it put me at ease, it was something I had never felt before, and I had grown to love that feeling, even though I loathed the female who was sharing it with me. 'you… are… mine' I asked myself as I continued to stair at the woman, with the utmost attempt to squeeze the glass but was unable to._

"I… wont let them take you from me… not again…"

_I was bewildered… whatever that meant, I had never met this female in my life, yet, she spoke to me as If I did, or if she and I had some kind of connection, yet I knew not what it was that brought out these feelings in me. I felt a sense of hope deep within me, something I had never felt in my few moment of life or in a past life…_

"if… only _Vincent _knew…" she sighed against the glass and looked back at the other people in white coat's and disappeared into the blurry mess.

_Vincent? If… only Vincent knew? …who is he? Do I somehow have a connection with this male as well? This name… It sounds somewhat decipherable… Vincent… what… who are you? I continued to ponder my thoughts till I focused my attention back to the males and females that spoke with hushed heated voices._

"put her back to sleep, use whatever means necessary," the female voice I detested sighed "no one speaks of what happened today, understood, anyone who crosses me will surely regret it when Vincent the former Turk deals with you!" she almost sobbed.

_It would seem that everyone agreed to her threat, as she said the name Vincent, the name I didn't want her to say again. I may not know what's going on, but in my heart I cringed, at the name, _

_Vincent, I feel like I know this person… _

"its working Dr. Crescent… she'll be our before you know it…" said a female.

_I felt my eyes grow heavy, as I watched her small body float back to stand in front of my test tube. They were making me sleep… why? I asked myself._

"it will… all be over soon" she cooed. "this is my last experiment, just in case…. _he_"

_I could hear the rhythmic sounds of beeping, and tapping, that allowed me to except the sudden red clear substance now involuntarily invading my tube. At once I felt my body give in and retain the death like state I had been in before I had woken._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

So that's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you like, I don't know what I was thinking, see what happens

When you listen to a Aerith theme song ha.

Anyways look forward to:

_Chapter 2. Twilight_


	2. Twilight

_I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters_

_This chappie is in Vincent Valentine's P.O.V and might not make sense at times, since all he does is think instead of actually speaking._

_Chapter 2. Twilight.._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm so sorry…_

I looked up at the Crystal that held her, the woman with immense sorrow and guilt. The one who blamed herself for everything that ever went wrong in our life's.

"we meet… again… Lucrecia" I paused at the name I had just spoken out loud, looking up at the never aged woman before me, who locked herself inside the crystal, whispered again, the water rippled and the crystals vibrated singing a song of lament for her.

_I'm so sorry…_

Her voice echoed again, this time with more sorrow, in her words that spoke so softly, almost unheard to mortal ears, but I heard it clearly as if she had whispered it into my ears.

"you shouldn't be sorry… it is I who… should be sorry…"

I watched as the crystal she was in vibrate again and with the same tormented tone as before, she said It again, only this time, more clearly.

_I'm so sorry._

I sat on the black bed in the dark room, by the arched window, with a emotionless look on my face, like usual, and watched as the Sun once again left the broken world of Edge in darkness.

_Twilight _was making an impression on me, I liked this time of day. As strange as it might sound, this was the time when everything would just stop. Well not exactly but it would bring some sort of ease to my sinful soul.

I bent my left leg placing my claw there, to rest on my kneel as I continued staring out the window, watching as the sky turned numerous colors before my very own eyes. I clenched my gloved human hand in a tight fist. The open window blew in warm night air, as he Twilight than faded to night.

I wasn't tired, I almost never was able to sleep since all these nightmares. Yes I said nightmares, nightmares can also have a nightmare of their own sometimes. I sighed as I thought of my most recent nightmare, the one I had a few weeks ago.

_I dreamt of a girl, a girl with long silver hair, and mako fused eyes, pale as snow skin, light grey full lips, with just a hint of pink to her cheeks. As erotic as it might sound, she was bare, every inch of her, was exposed, only blood stained her skin, so vibrant and red, it was a brilliant sight to see. She was in a pit of glass, that cut every inch of her body that laid upon its unholy bed. It looked as if I was standing over her with Cerberuses pointed at her head, as she looked up at me with those mako fused bluish green eyes. Every emotion played in those innocent looking eyes. A child like giggle erupted from her full lips, and she reached for Cerberus and placed her thin frail looking hand on the barrel of the gun, and pushed it against her head, in the middle to be correct, and waited for me to pull the trigger. But I hesitated, why? She looked like a Angel, but also, something else… she opened her mouth to say something…_

But that Is were I would wake, in the middle of the night clenching Cerberus for dear life. It was a sight to see a beautiful woman naked, for witch I had never seen in all my… _existence_.

This girl in my dream, she was no one I had ever seen in my _life _, but one thing was sure… her child like giggle, it sounded so real, and well-known, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I know for a fact I had never met a young woman like she, with silver hair, and a slim body that was heavenly like hers drove me to insanity.

I felt my body react to remembering that sight I so openly remembered. My muscles tensed, as I laid back on the bed looking up at the dark ceiling, letting my human hand rest on my stomach, I felt the urge to commit another sin, one that can be forgiven but one I couldn't even forgive myself for. Thinking of a woman in vain like that wasn't something I liked doing,

I sighed and swallowed back the urge to put my human hand to work, and turned my head to the side to look at the TV that hummed across the room, there was nothing on, just the white screen that stared back at me. It was as bored as I was, so I flipped it off with my claw and shook my head at my sudden stupidity that I uncontrollably allowed.

-

I couldn't get the girl out of my mind, it was truly driving me crazy.

"fuckin dream…" I growled under my breath, closing the window, and the curtains with one swift movement.

Before I knew it I had my back against the cold dark wall and was reaching for myself, when suddenly there was a nock at the door.

_What great timing!_

I sighed heavily and crawled away from the bed, on my feet I made sure I looked aright, I looked as good as I was ever going to get.

Without thinking I made my way to the red wood door and unlocked all the locks and opened the door half way to see who it might be.

Standing in the door way was Yuffie, the ever so annoying 19 year old girl I sometimes managed to like. She looked up at me with her brown orbs and examined me.

"Hey Vince! What's up!" she giggled as she leaned against the door way waiting for me to invite her in.

I groaned with an annoyed growl than stepped away from the door to walk back to the bed.

She fallowed closing the door behind her, and practically skipped over to my bed where she sat staring up at me.

"what is It with you Vince?" she sighed bugged I presume.

I looked back at her from against the window my crimson eyes slightly scaring her. "what do you want Yuffie?"

She began to pout as she looked at me slightly leaning closer. I flinched slightly but held my ground as I waited.

"something's off about you today, usually you chase me out or don't even open your door… something's up, you feeling okay." she reached over and placed her small hand against my forehead and she sighed.

"hum… your still cold as ice, so I'm guessing your alight…" she giggled softly as she pulled her hand away and placed it on her lap.

"…" I didn't say anything, I feel as if I didn't need to.

I looked into her eyes and sighed. Yeah she knew something was up, (quite literally up) yet she kept her usual composure even though her eyes said other wise.

"Common Vincent you going to answer me?!" she yelled drawing closer, placing her hand on my right leg, above my kneel. I stared down at her hand, wishing she'd remove it at once, but I knew as childish as she was she wouldn't notice how close she was.

Finally she removed her hand, and I slowly raised my head to see she was blushing vibrant red, she knew now, finally, maybe she'll leave.

Instead of what I was hoping, she gulped. "I see…" she blushed further.

I could smell her blood coursing threw her veins as she stared down at my lower half. She wanted what I didn't want her to have.

"I can…" she leaned in and straddled me leaning in to kiss me slowly. She placed her soft cherry scented lips against mine to leave me a peck as she placed her hands against my inner thighs reaching for me, I jerked away slightly shocked at the strange amount of courage that manifested her small slim body.

"help…" she finished as she placed another kiss against my lips, but this time she pulled at my zipper of my pants and began stroking my throbbing hardness.

Abruptly she leaned down and sucked on me. It felt good till I noticed something.

-

I woke with a gasp.

"how disgusting" I whispered. I truly am! I was dreaming of a dead girl…

Yes I said it, dead girl, Yuffie died when we were fighting against Sephiroth she felt she needed to help Cloud, so she jumped out of the Shera, (Cid's most recent airship) and attempted to strike Sephiroth, when Cloud was struck down, but Sephiroth knew at once, and killed her with one strike. After Cloud had witnessed her death, he killed him.

I felt as if it was my fault, and yes, it was, I was unlucky. I couldn't save Lucrecia, or Yuffie.

This is why I shunned myself from the world like Lucrecia. She had her Crystal cave, and I had my coffin, in Nibelheim, in the Shin-ra Mansion's basement. And as much as I thought of returning to my dead like state, something was holding me back. I have no clue to what it was but it was holding me to this thing they called Life.

I laid back on the bed and let a sigh escape my lips and shook my head. I placed my claw and my human hand on my face, over my eyes and continued in my deep thoughts. I was pathetic. And I always will be.

I stood before 7th heaven, Tifa and Cloud's seemingly new home, where, he Tifa, Denzel and Marlene lived.

I let a uncontrollable hiss escape me as I walked forward and opened the door, to let myself in, hearing Tifa speaking on the phone with a possible Client. I closed the door behind me as she turned to look my way.

At once her train of thought was broken she was In shock, she dropped the phone onto the receiver and smiled wildly as she gasped.

"CLOUD!" she giggled, effortlessly jumping over the Counter with one hand and landed before me taking me in her arms.

I didn't blame her for her actions… I haven't seen anyone I knew since the day Yuffie died. For all they knew I could have been dead or something.

When she pulled away I looked up seeing Cloud, walking towards us with a smile of his own playing across his face.

"Vincent!" he chuckled as he came up to shake my hand. "its been a long time"

I nodded as my answer, instead of wasting words that seemed almost limited to me in my current state.

Cloud smiled as he pulled away and looked up at me. "what brings you here?" he asked as he directed me to sit at the bar beside him.

I did, just to please him, yet I felt outrageously uncomfortable. I brushed it off and looked at cloud on my left than watched slightly as Tifa made her way around to stand before us on the other side of the counter.

I didn't want to speak but now I needed to… I needed advice, desperately.

"I needed to speak to you… about something concerning… " I paused listening to my lifeless words. "a woman…"

Cloud and Tifa looked at me slightly confused, but In a happy way.

"you dating Vincent?!" Tifa asked with a humorous tone.

I eyed her with a somewhat cold hate filled glare, yet that's thy way I always looked at people so it didn't phase her.

"no… that's not it…"

"than what is it Vincent, your among friends." cloud smiled some.

I sighed at the word _Friends. _"well… its about… this woman… I have had… Countless dreams about… her" I admitted as I shook my head looking down at the table.

"does she have Silver hair?" Cloud asked curiously.

I looked up at him in shock. How could he have known she had silver hair? Could he be having the same dreams as I?

"yes"

His eyes were wide, Tifa was confused slightly upset that Cloud was dreaming of another girl besides her. It was slightly funny in a weird satisfying way.

"I have had the same dream about a girl with silver hair…" he sighed as he hunched over the table.

Tifa examined him with somewhat a disgusted look across her face. And at once she left the room. I had made their life a bit more harder it would seem.

Cloud watched her leave as I shook my head.

"does your dream show… her … naked…"

Cloud looked at me with a crooked grin on his face.

"Dang Vincent I didn't think you were so erotic!" he laughed at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle, but at once it was gone.

"its not like that…" I sighed

"how does it go…" he asked curiously.

-

After I explained the erotic sounding dream. Cloud was quite.

It was odd truly. I had never had a dream about her like this one. And as much as any male, I felt the urge to meet her, to have her. But I knew if that were to ever happen I knew I wouldn't take her, she seemed like a Angel, yes, beautiful, yes, but holy, no. she almost seemed like a demon of sorts.

"I see. So you were there to kill her…" he nodded his head and looked up at me his smoldering eyes looked from me than to his hands on the table.

"my dream… well…its slightly complicated…"

"how so Cloud?" I asked deeply interested in what he had dreamed about.

"well, " he turned to look at me. "in the dream, she was Clothed, standing beside you, with a scared child like look on her face. She was hiding behind you." he bit his lip and shifted his head to one side to the other. " you were defending her, from someone, someone was yelling, saying she needs to die. They kept yelling, she's dangerous, sister sister reunion… it didn't make sense at first, than" he paused to draw in a deep breath "someone pulled their gun out on you and pulled the trigger… but instead of you being shot, it was her, she jumped in the way… and died…"

I looked at Cloud wide eyed, and scratched the back of my neck. "strange…"

"you said it…"

"what does it… mean…" I whispered.

"I'm not sure Vince" he sighed.

I was about to rise to my feet, when he stopped me, grabbing my red cape. I looked back at him about to pull myself free till I noticed the pained look on his face.

"Vincent… I think you should sit back down…" he looked up at me with intense emotion, he removed his hand, but instead of sitting I stood where I had and waited with my back to him.

"you see… you and I aren't the only two who have had a dream about her…"

His words froze me in place, I wanted to look at him but my body would respond…

"who else…"

"Reno, Tseng, Rufus, Reeve, Cid, Rude, and even Barrit" his voice wasn't finished. "also, Elena, and Marlene…."

I finally managed to gain control of my body and turned to look back at him with a confused face.

"I don't understand, who is she?!"

"I dot know Vince, but Reeve and the Turks are looking into it…"

I laughed at the word _Turks. _

"everyone had different dreams, all to real they said… Vincent…"

He sighed as he rose to his feet "I think you are to meet this girl… every dream… your in it… protecting her, helping her, teaching her, holding her, even shedding tears for her…"

I scoffed as I looked at him. How could that be?! I mean where is this girl?!

It hit me, just than when I thought about it. She must be in Nibelheim… somewhere…

_There was glass… mako… tubes…. Dust… computers… darkness… the girl…_

"forget it…" I sighed. I should just forget it… it means nothing… right?

"no Vincent… this is serious… "

"no Cloud… I think we should drop it… its just a dream, I mean…" I sighed as I confessed my thoughts. "everyone… that dreamed of her… had something to do with Sephiroth… I think we are all… just thinking about Sephiroth… in"

"female form?" Cloud laughed at my thought but than got the hint that I wasn't playing and cleared his throat. "I get it Vincent but I just don't see it…"

"Cloud… I haven't dreamt of her I a while… it means nothing…" I sighed.

"that's cause you never sleep" Cloud looked up at me with a slightly annoyed look.

It was true, I hated to sleep, and maybe if I did more often maybe the dreams would come again. But the last dream I had was of Yuffie, and it wasn't much of a good dream either.

I was boxed into a corner, I didn't want to dream, I didn't even want to find this girl for that matter. So why was I thinking of her so much. Why did I even come to find guidance, to what I should do… I didn't even have to ask… and Cloud had already told me what I should do. But come to think of it I just don't see a reason to do so, this, wasn't reason enough.

I drew in a deep breath and without warning I walked to the door leaving Cloud behind. I knew if I had said no again he was going to force me to go considering I had just told him where she could possibly be.

Outside the door, I took in my surroundings. Even though the Geo-stigma was gone and taken care of, people, still looked so gloomy and depressed, children all around the streets either causing problems or dying. Yes I know it is a horrible thought but its true, all the children were mostly orphans or children with orphan friends.

I sat on the window ceil, in my dark room, watching as the sky drew pitch black. I sighed and stared down at my claw, clenching it closed then would open it again and again.

Finally I looked up, but I was no longer In my bed room, I was here… in crystal cave… with her…

"Lucrecia…" I looked up at her, slightly confused. But somewhat at ease.

_I'm so sorry…_

I watched as the water rippled around her, and her Crystal. I opened my mouth to speak but I was at a loss for words. I what sure what I would say to her this time…

_There's… something I need to tell you… Vincent…_

I tilted my head to the side as I took in a breath waiting for her to continue.

_Before I came here… I had one… other… I had to save… after you._

I flinched at her choice of words, she had another… experiment… after me? How could she? Was she insane… well yeah I think so, if you have a child with a insane scientist that insisted on you having a baby and practically killing it…

_don't be angry with me just yet Vincent. The thing is… Hojo, killed a child, and brought her back to life, all for the sake of science…_

"Lucrecia… why?! Why would you let him do such a thing?!" I asked before I let her finish.

_He did this experiment before I met him… before I met you._

I bit my lip looking up at her. I shouldn't have yelled… I was out of turn automatically accusing her. I was such a monster…

_The girl was injected with pure Jenova cells, and plenty of mako. After her death he found she wasn't taking the transformation. So he called her a failed experiment. ._

"how could he do such a thing… to a child…" I shook my head, looks like Sephiroth wasn't the only one to suffer.

_I had come across her on my leave. I thought she was sadly just another dead child… but I was mistaken. The girl lived… lived In pain her whole existence. I decided to take matters into my own hands… after loosing Sephiroth the way I did I couldn't help but want to save the girl._

Her voice would fade in and out as her pained voice continued to confess her life's work.

_The girl, I knew at once I could maybe stop her pain, if not for a while. And than I remembered you Vincent. I thought maybe I could save her like I had done you… so I did my own tests and found that the girl was rejecting the transformations with her own free will. It was as if she had her own mind… and that she did. Upon my research, she had opened her eyes, and stared at me… it was almost heart braking…_

I listened as her voice sounded more pained than before. "the girl… what does she look like?"

There was a soft giggle

_You know what she looks like don't you? She resembles Sephiroth… my son._

My eyes opened wide as I stared up at her. With the strange anger boiling up in my body I could feel Chaos inside me, thrashing about.

"is it true? Why does she resemble Sephiroth?" I asked slightly confused with a hint of anger.

_That I'm not quite sure… we had to put her back to sleep before Hojo would find out what I was doing… _

_She had the same eyes… the same hair… everything about her screamed Sephiroth… but now that I know what Sephiroth looks like, she looked nothing like him, only the hair and eyes tied them together… but as far as I know Vincent this girl, she is still in deep sleep… waiting…_

"what do you mean waiting? "

_For someone… to set her free… that someone is…_

Abruptly I came back to reality. I wasn't done talking… why did I come back? I needed more information, what I had wasn't enough!

I punched the ceil in front of me with my human hand, sending small splinters away from their original place. I pulled my fist away and growled as I did. Chaos was angry tonight, and I wasn't quite sure why.

I leaned my head back with a sigh and closed my eyes, hoping to calm myself… the breeze that entered the room was somewhat claming, helpful. But not enough. I was loosing my mind, something I was used to, but didn't welcome kindly.

Could this girl, be another Sephiroth? Just… female? Is it possible? No I don't think that it is. I shook my head and opened my eyes slowly and fell off the ceil and landed on the bed with a groan, I placed my face inside the pillow than turned my head to look at my human hand, my defiant hair in the way slightly, but was strangely brushed aside.

I would have sat up in surprise but I was dead tired… my body wouldn't move even though I asked it nicely to.

I felt my eyes burn as they tried resisting sleep, it almost seemed impossible.

-

_My dream left off where it had ended with the girl, the strange silver haired girl. _

_She looked up at me, but instead of speaking she continued to move, she picked up her bloody nude body up off the floor to sit on her kneels, the blood slightly spattered on the floor as she put all her weight on her kneels. The pain of the glass entering her skin didn't seem to bother her._

_I flinched watching her as she slowly pushed her face away from the barrel of the gun, and pressed her left cheek against the side of the barrel, and continued moving closer. When her face reached my hand, she held both of her small hands, barley able to grasp my human hand with a smile. I stared down at her, watching again as she now without warning reached for my hip, grasping my belt for support, I tried to step away from her, just somehow managed to slip on the mako scented liquid emanating from the gloss marble floor._

_The girl watched me fall, on my back, dropping Cerberus on the floor, listening as it slide across the floor. I arched my back to see the girl, tilt her head as she looked at me with a smile, as if she was going to laugh., but she didn't. _

_Slowly she crawled towards me, her hair fell over her shoulders and covered her breasts enough. She avoided my armor with ease, and strangely with a blank stair she sat beside me, that is until she reached over to straddle me, I looked up at her confused, she seemed like a child… but she had the body of an adult, at lest 19. Maybe older, I couldn't concentrate_

"_who are you…" I whispered up at her as she leaned down to tilt her head again.._

_She looked confused, as if she didn't know what I was saying. She giggled softly and smiled placing her hand on my chest where I knew the Protometeria rested inside my body. She held her hand there for a moment than moved her hair from covering her right breast. She nodded her head as I looked up at her, and at once she took my human hand from my side and placed it above her breast, where I felt it, some kind of meteria rested there inside her chest. _

_I removed my hand and watched as she crawled off of me, and grabbed my gun handing it to me._

"_kill…" she finally said in a angelic wind chime voice. It almost sounded childish._

_I watched as she looked at me confused, she didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word._

"_what's your name?" I asked as I sat up._

_She shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she placed her bloody hand against the side of my face._

_-_

At once I woke, I had sat up and shook my head brushing the sweat from my face. What was up with this dream? I'm sure if I met her this isn't how it would happen, I'm not that clumsy. I leaned back against the bed and sighed with a annoyed groan.

This was getting out of hand I _need_ answers, but I sure as hell wasn't sure if I should go looking for her. But what if I didn't, would one of the others go looking for her?

I sat back up and threw my body over the edge of the bed to sit there and dress. My mind was made up, this is enough, I'm sure nothing will be there.

_How much more insanity can I take? Is this further punishment for all my new sins?_

I need a sign or maybe a drink…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter 2.

I know it didn't make much of any sense but it will be clearer In the next few chapters. :D

Look forward to:

_Chapter 3. Desire._

R&R


End file.
